


The Costume

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Iron Widow Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha have to go to a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume

“I am not wearing that.”

“But it’s a costume party.”

“I’m not a _stripper.”_

“But it’s your _costume.”_

“I’m not going to a costume party as ‘slutty iron man’.”

“Then what are you going to wear?”

Natasha wandered over to the closet. She pulled out a little black headband and put it on, revealing two triangles on either side of it, “Meow.” She said with a smirk.

“Suddenly the dress makes sense.” Tony grinned back. “But now we don’t match.”

“You can’t go to a diplomat’s party as Iron man and you know that, besides, there’s no way I’m going to be holding hands with a rocket repulsor all night.” She pulled out his briefcase with his suit, knowing despite everything he wanted it at hand at all times. She pulled out some two dollar vampire teeth and handed them to him.

“I don’t like being handed things,” He said only taking the briefcase. She rolled her eyes and put the teeth in her mouth, standing on the balls of her feet so she could push them into his mouth.

“What would you do without me?” She smirked as he finally accepted the idea, he’d do anything for a kiss.

“Be the coolest guy at the party” He smirked back, suddenly dropping the suitcase and picking her up, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap. “We should stay in tonight.”

“Tony you promised.” She frowned, only playing coy.

“I don’t want to go.” He pressed his face to her shoulder. “Mmm…you’re wearing that perfume that I like.”

“You like all my perfumes.” She laughed.

“I like everything about you.” He was doing that thing where he played cute and got out of his responsibilities. It had yet to work with her.

“We’re going to the party, Tony.” She said, climbing off his lap. She walked over to the closet and put on some heels that seemed like they would break her neck if she fell. He almost wanted to go over and steady her, but she balanced like an expert.

“No one will notice if I don’t.” He said, checking his watch, “Aren’t you a spy? Don’t you have to keep a low profile? I mean no one even knows we’re dating.”

“No, but it’s not unusual for two Avengers to go to a function together and no one else will be there so it makes sense.” She checked her make up in the mirror, then came over to stand in front of him, “Besides you know we have to start winning back the public’s trust after everything.”

“No, I don’t know that. I know that my beautiful girlfriend is wearing clothes when she should pretty much never cover an inch of her skin.” He reached out to pull her close but met only the solid strength of her core muscles. It was just another reminder that he never did anything without her consent.

“I know you’re trying to be sweet but that kind of sounds like some kinky fantasy.” She stepped away so he had to stand to even reach out and touch her.

“Don’t make me go.” He was pretty much pouting at this point.

“Tony Stark turning down a party, I never thought I’d see the day.” She laughed, grabbing her coat, it was white and fluffy and he loved the way she looked in it because she always looked warm and comfortable and he liked that look on her.

“What they do cannot possibly called a party.” He sighed, picking up his brief case again. “Promise we don’t stay more than an hour?”

She thought about it for a moment, “Okay, I promise.”

He sighed, “Okay, I guess if it’s just an hour.”

“And….” She said as she switched off the lights, “When we come back, I’ll put on your choice of costume.” She grinned, closing the door.

“Really?” Tony perked up.

“Only if you’re good.” She teased, kissing his cheek.

“Okay,” Tony opened the door for her before slipping behind the wheel, “I’m actually looking forward to this party now.”


End file.
